


Мы поколение, уставшее от жизни

by ErneChristin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Мифические существа, Философия, ангст, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErneChristin/pseuds/ErneChristin
Summary: А мы уж с сединою в волосах.





	Мы поколение, уставшее от жизни

Мы поколение, уставшее от жизни.  
Бредём мы тропами неслышными в дали.  
Молчанием кричим во вслед в тиши,  
Срывая глотки.

 

Нас выдернули в свет из тьмы Безгласных,  
Глаза нам залепили грязью ложных слов.  
Но истину мы видим и без красных  
Указующих перстов.

 

Не принимать же клейма горного рогатого скота?  
Туги нам галстуки рабские на шее.  
Мы пишем на запястьях линии холодного клинка,  
Взывая к Хеле.

 

Была божественно светла, как ангел Дума,  
Маленькая Ева, упорхнувшая под руку с братом Сна.  
Не в силах выдержать гниенье мира,  
Она ушла, слезами окропив зачатки зла.

 

Слабы? Возможно. Но зачем терпеть, скажи?  
Страданьем не пропишешь место в райский сад.  
Религия — есть бизнес госпожи,  
Перекрывающая якобы тебе дорогу в ад.

 

Ад пуст. Все бесы здесь.   
Мы приняли слова, как новую догмату.   
И души наши вознеслися ввысь,  
Лишь бренно тело не перешагнет преграду.

 

Мы поколение, уставшее от жизни.  
Несём мы боль в чернеющих сердцах.  
Ещё не сделан шаг во взрослую обитель,  
А мы уж с сединою в волосах.

**Author's Note:**

> ►Впервые пишу стихотворение; уж накипело в сердцах, и как не стих способен передать гамму чувств и настроений. Порою проза с этим справиться не способна. Да и практика никогда не помешает, даже любительская. Ни на что не претендую, — это эксперимент. Спасибо за понимание!
> 
> ✐═╬ Маргиналии ╬═✐
> 
> [1] Безгласные (Безгласые, Безголосые) — древнейшие божества и существа со времён, когда не было ни света, ни неба, ни земли, — ничего, лишь абсолютная тьма. Первый мир. Хаос. Описаны в графическом романе «Люцифер» автора Майка Кэри. «Вы предали их, когда родились на свет».
> 
> [2] Хела — в германо-скандинавской мифологии повелительница мира мёртвых (Хельхейм). 
> 
> [3] Ангел Дума — иудейский ангел тишины и неподвижности смерти. Хранитель душ, а также отвечающий за наказание грешников. 
> 
> [4] Маленькая Ева (Евангелина) — персонаж из романа «Хижина дяди Тома» автора Гарриет Бичер-Стоу. Не по годам глубокомысленная девочка, сердце которой болело ко всем несчастным существам в мире. Рано умерла от туберкулёза. «Были ли на земле дети, подобные Еве? Да, были, но имена их на могильных камнях, а светлые улыбки, взоры, недетские речи и поступки, как потаённые сокровища, хранятся в тоскующих по ним сердцах». 
> 
> [5] Брат Сна (Гипнос) — древнегреческая мифология; у Гипноса есть брат-близнец Танатос — олицетворение смерти. 
> 
> [6] Госпожа — тут имеется ввиду страна/государство. 
> 
> ✿Работа на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6791618


End file.
